Rewritten
by TheAlbinoPhoenix
Summary: Flippy had no idea what he was getting into when he gave his approval for Gearloose's project. Maybe if he had, he could have saved them. Instead, he now has to rewrite the past in order to save Toontown and the ones he loves from a horrible fate. Flappy, slash boyxboy later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, and thank you for taking a look at this! I'm going to go ahead and warn you. I might not update very often. However, I will do my best to update when I can. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**By the way, this is not going to be exactly canon. Mostly because I started playing during the Playtime Beta so I don't know everything that went on before then. But I do know some things. Bear with me, please! I'm going to be changing things up a bit**

**Warnings: boyxboy love, possibly some OC girlxgirl love later, definitely nothing that would merit an M rating as far as I know. Injuries later. Possible depression later too. Possible character death.**

* * *

Flippy saw green. Green grass and green trees were everywhere, painting the world below in almost one, single color. Here and there there was a small spot of blue, a lake or a river. But those were the only things there.

Looking down from his airplane, Flippy nodded to himself. This would be a good spot. With a little work and a lot of care, this place could become a safe haven for Toons. They could thrive here. He pictured it in his mind. Colorful buildings, winding streets, laughing Toons. In his thoughts, they covered the green and the blue, making it even more colorful with yellows, reds, pinks, purples, and oranges. Yes, it would be perfect.

He'd put in his vote to the rest of the Toon Council at their next meeting. They would build Toontown here. Finally a place of their own.

The airplane turned around and headed back the way it had come.

* * *

Many months later...

Flippy warily stepped into the lab, looking around to see if something was going to explode this time. He stopped just inside. A quick glance around showed nothing dangerous. Maybe this time...?

The mailbox sitting by a desk suddenly exploded, sending burned letters and packages flying everywhere. With a yelp, Flippy ducked back behind the door. He should have known. Something always exploded when he went in here. That was partly why he avoided the Gearloose lab whenever he could.

There was an annoyed tsk tsk from inside the lab, and Flippy peeked through the doorway. There stood an orange monkey in a labcoat, his arms crossed, looking at the place where the destroyed mailbox had been. "Rats," he muttered, "And just when I thought I'd had everything figured out."

Flippy walked into the room again. "Hello, Gyro Gearloose," he said, "You wanted to see me?"

Gyro turned to look at him. "Ah, Flippy. I should've known it was you. These things only explode when you come in here. Well, sometimes more. But come come, I have something to show you. I've finished some of the devices we talked about, and I've started working on a new project."

"Oh, very good. A new project?" Flippy wasn't really sure what to expect. He never could guess what Gearloose would come up with next. Probably something that would explode.

"Yes," said Gearloose. He headed towards a back corner of the lab, and Flippy followed a few steps behind. "First, I am pleased to tell you that the Portable Holes project is a success."

Since he never smiled, Flippy doubted that he was truly pleased about anything, but perhaps he only hid it really well. "Good, good."

Gearloose pulled something out of a pocket in his lab coat and dropped it onto the floor. A black circle that seemed to be some kind of hole appeared. Then the monkey jumped through it, and vanished. A second later, a new hole appeared in the floor a few feet away, and Gearloose jumped out.

Flippy stared. "Excellent work," he said finally, "This will make going to those new playgrounds a lot easier."

"Yes. And the Toons' houses. They will be able to go back and forth at will. I'm still working out the bugs, but soon it will be possible for them to teleport to their friends as well.

They passed a large machine, broken down in the corner of the room. Flippy noticed a large screen on it, but for the rest it just looked like a bunch of junk. "What's that?"

"That is the Silly Machine. I'm not yet sure what it will do. Come along, we can't waste time."

Several steps later, Gearloose stopped in front of something covered in a cloth. "This is the new project I told you about. It should reduce the Toon Council and my own paperwork load tremendously, leaving us more time to fish, garden, and play with our Doodles. By taking care of the boring, mundane tasks, it will leave us free to have all of the fun we can."

He tugged off the cloth, and it fell to the ground in a heap, revealing the machine beneath it. It was a machine. A metal suit stood there, except it wasn't just a suit. Pinkish arms stuck out from the sides, and shoes stuck out below the metal pants. Then there was the head. Unblinking, large eyes stared out from behind circular glasses. It didn't move.

"I call it a Cog. This is a Flunky, the basic level and design. Hopefully with a little work, I will be able to create more of them for different tasks. It is programmed to do work and only work, and needs only oil and infrequent maintenance to keep it running. However, it's not yet ready to test. I'm still working on the wiring."

Flippy nodded, eyes wide. It seemed like a good invention, and now the Toons would have more time to do fun things. However, he had a slightly bad feeling about this invention. What would it mean? "Very good, Gearloose. Be sure to test it before we release it to the public. Keep up the good work. Is that all?"

"Yes, you are free to go."

Flippy waved goodbye, and turned to go, running into another Toon. "Sorry!" he barked without thinking, and then he saw who it was. Scrooge? What was he doing here?

Gearloose gave Scrooge a curious look. "You're early. I wasn't expecting you for another hour."

Scrooge snorted, looking impatient and ignoring Flippy. "I was here early, so I came. I didn't want to waste time."

"Very sensible. Come, I'll show you what we discussed."

Flippy left after that, needing to get back to his duties as a member of the Toon Council. However, he wondered why Scrooge had been there. What did Gearloose want to show him?

Hopefully, that robot would be ready by the time the elections rolled around. As one of the candidates, Flippy would have a lot of paperwork and planning to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I just got back from a vacation, so sorry this chapter took so long! Same warnings as last chapter, though most of those won't show up for a while yet! I have a lot of plot to go through. That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Hey Flippy! I've got a message for you!"

The call jerked Flippy out of his nap and he sat up, looking up from his desk. Standing in front of him was his assistant, a red cat named Lady Trixie Jeeperburger. At least, he thought that was her name. He could never really remember, especially not when his brain was half asleep. She held out a piece of paper, and he took it.

"Thank you, Lady Trixie."

Without reading it, he set it down and tried to go back to his nap. However, the cat didn't leave. "Flippy? I think it's kinda important," she mewed, "Lil' Oldman gave it to me. He said that it needed to get to you right away."

"Oh," said Flippy, sitting up again and picking up the paper. More paperwork probably. If only Gearloose's invention, that Flunky, was ready. Then he wouldn't have so much paperwork and could spend more time outside. "Thank you."

"No problem! Just send me a whisper if you need anything." With that, she skipped out of the room.

Giving up on his nap, Flippy started to read over the paper. Hopefully he could get this over with quickly. The paper wasn't a form, but a hastily scrawled note that took him a minute to read because the handwriting was awful.

Once he could actually understand it, Flippy realized that this was not something he could finish quickly. He stood, pulled a Portable Hole out of his pocket, and teleported off. Hopefully he wasn't late.

_The new Toon Council member from Duckburg is arriving shortly in Toontown Central. Please give him a tour and show him to the All Tucked Inn in Donald's Dreamland where he will be staying temporarily. Please also inform him that we will be providing him with a house as soon as possible._

* * *

The blue dog appeared out of the hole in the middle of Toontown Central and looked around. The playground was packed with Toons, many of them Toons he had never met. Gee, how was he supposed to find the new Council member in this crowd? A couple of Toons said hello to him, and he greeted them absentmindedly. This was going to be impossible.

Then someone looked up. "Hey!" they called, pointing into the sky, "Look up there!"

Flippy looked up, and spotted a speck in the sky that was slowly growing bigger. His eyes widened. What was that? It looked like... a hot air balloon?

The balloon, for that's what it was, continued to sink, and the Toons on the ground began to clear a landing spot for it. Soon Flippy could actually see the balloon and its details. He couldn't see the driver though. Eventually he had to step back as it moved towards him. When it touched ground, Toons swarmed it to help tether it to the ground, and Flippy still couldn't see who was in it.

He made his way to the front of the crowd and finally spied him. A sea green duck was fiddling with knobs and buttons. Then the balloon deflated, and the duck stepped out of the basket. There was a cheerful smile on his face, and excitement in his eyes.

"Well, hiya!" he said, smile growing, "I'm Slappy! Thanks for the welcome. Hey, does anyone know where I could find a Toon named Flippy? I'm supposed to be meeting him for a tour or something."

This was the new Toon Council representative? He was a lot different than Flippy had expected him to be. Stepping forward, he raised a gloved hand to catch the duck's attention. "Hi Slappy, I'm Flippy. It's nice to meet you. That was quite an entrance you made."

Sheepish, Slappy ducked his head. "Thanks. I was planning to park in a field but I kinda missed."

"That's okay," Flippy replied with a smile, "At least you missed the fish pond too."

Slappy looked over at the pond several yards away and laughed. It was a nice sound, like he actually meant it. "Well, yeah, that's a plus."

Realizing that he was somewhat staring, Flippy looked down at the note. "So, you're the new Toon Council member? I'm supposed to give you a tour."

Slappy nodded. "Yep! That's me. I'm ready when you are. But, should we leave the balloon here? I don't want it to get in anyone's way."

Choruses of "You're fine!" "It's okay!" and "No need!" rang out from the crowd surrounding them.

Flippy agreed. "It will be fine here. We'll move it if we need to. For now, let me show you around. We've made so much progress so far in building this place, and it's pretty much done, as are the other playgrounds..."

* * *

The tour was more interesting than Flippy had expected it would be. Slappy seemed genuinely interested in everything Flippy had to show him. They really only had to tour Toontown Central, but both were having so much fun with the tour that Flippy ended up showing him through all of Toontown. It took a little longer than it would have normally because Flappy only had one Portable Hole (they were reusable). It was a Toontown invention that Dr. Gearloose had yet to share with the rest of the world, so Slappy didn't have one. They had to travel everywhere on foot.

By the time they finished Donald's Dreamland, their energy was running low. It had been a long day. The last place they visited was All Tucked Inn. The owner, Tabby, was already expecting them. "I've got your room ready," she said to Slappy, "Stay as long as you need."

"We're still working on getting you a house," Flippy explained, "But it should be ready in a couple days."

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to having a place of my own again," quacked Slappy, "Any chance I can get one of those Portable Holes you mentioned?"

"Of course. I'll bring one by tomorrow, since I'm your guide for the next week. See you later!" Flippy was a bit disappointed to have to leave the duck, as they were quickly becoming friends. But he'd be back tomorrow. Hopefully his stack of paperwork for today wasn't too huge.

"Great, thank you! See you tomorrow."

* * *

When Flippy got back to his office, he saw a big pile of paperwork on his desk. Probably more name requests. That didn't surprise him. What did surprise him was when Lady Trixie appeared from behind a pile. "Welcome back!" she meowed, "Since you were busy, I did your paperwork for you! All you have to do is look over it and sign it."

Flippy sighed in relief. "Thank you." It was days like this when he really liked having an assistant. "Will you grab me one of those Portable Holes on your way out?"

"Can do!" she said, tossing him a small box from a shelf, "See you tomorrow, Flippy!"

Then she left, closing the door behind her. Flippy sighed, sitting down in his chair. That was one thing done. The paperwork shouldn't take too long. Maybe he would ask the Toon Council to give her a pay raise.


End file.
